


Need Help, Captain?

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [110]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 08:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Nat x Clint, steve x bucky, tony x reader - Relationship
Series: Petty Insults [110]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/850284
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Need Help, Captain?

Seeing Bucky come out of the nursery, you scrunched your nose. “Yeah, I don’t know how you did this, doll. Or help with the boys.” He shook his head. “Jake spit up all over me, and got some on Andy, too. Not sure how the hell he managed that one.”

“Need help with bath time?” You chuckled as he looked down at himself.

“Ask Stevie.” He smiled. “I’m going to change.”

You nodded and watched him go before going to check on Steve. “Need help, Captain?”

He looked over, and you couldn’t hold back the giggle that his hair caused. “Please?”

You smiled and nodded, instantly going over to give assistance. “You and Bucky are adorably clueless.”

“They are louder and fussier than Ben was.” He defended himself.

“Yeah.” You nodded in agreement. “Twins are different.” You rubbed his back. “Here, you undress and get in the bath with them and I’ll help wash?”

He nodded, then paused. “Can I get my trunks?”

You laughed and nodded, helping take the boys. “We’ll be here.” You cuddled the soft twins. “You two are going to get in a ton of mischief, I already know it.” You shook your head. “You’ll be the ring leaders for all the kids, huh?” You sat on the edge of the bathtub. “I can see that now.”

Andy let out a small hiccupped, effectively getting some spit up down your front, but you only let out a chuckle as if he was proving a point. The guys hadn’t told anyone their names until after they were born, and they had picked perfect names. Despite them being a bit difficult, you thought they were perfect as well.

“Back, doll.” Steve told you, coming in in a tank top and swim trunks.

You smiled at him. “Now I’m dirty, but I don’t mind. I can shower after we’re done here.”

He chuckled lightly. “We can blame Bucky’s genetics.” He said playfully.

“We really can.” You laughed, letting him run the bath a bit. You watched as he got into the tub and walked over to lay the twins in his arms. His face lit up as it always did when his boys were in his arms. “You’re adorable.” You teased him before going to grab the proper washcloths and soap.

* * *

By the time you were done helping, the boys were getting sleepy, so you excused yourself to go shower.

Bucky was leaning against the door and gave you a small smile as you left. “Alright, gimme Andy.” He held out his hands to Steve, wanting to rock him to sleep.

Steve handed him over with ease once he was dry and cuddled Jake. “All clean, for now.” He kissed Bucky’s cheek.

Bucky smiled. “Can we cuddle after we get them down?” He asked sheepishly.

“I would never turn down cuddling with my husband.” Steve grinned. He saw that Bucky looked relieved to hear that and pecked his cheek again. “You okay?”

“I think I’m just tired, and stressed.” He admitted.

Steve leaned his forehead against his. “I know, I’m sorry.” He told him gently. “It’ll get better.”

“I dunno, Stevie. This seems rough.” He sighed softly.

Worry filled him as he looked at his husband. “Do you regret having them?”

“No! No.” Bucky said quickly. “I mean the whole twin thing was a surprise. But they’re ours.” He kissed Andy’s head. “All ours.” He sighed. “It’s just, scarier than I thought it would be. Ben would go with Y/N and Tony half the time and now we have these boys constantly. It’s just an adjustment.”

Steve nodded, understanding. “It’s hard. I know, but thankfully we do have help.” He reminded him. “We have a lot of support.”

He nodded, leaning into him. “Be the big spoon tonight?”

“If that’s what you need, Buck.”

“Please.” Bucky sighed, feeling everything all at once.

* * *

Coming out of the shower, you dried your hair with a towel. You were glad you were able to help with the boys and went to check on your own down the hall. Heimdall was very into teaching Talia lately, while Ben was more of a loner at the moment. So you chose to stop at his room first. “Ben?” You knocked softly.

“Yeah, mom?” He answered.

You played with the towel in your hand. “What’re you up to?”

He showed you his sketchbook. “I’m making my dads a picture.”

You instantly smiled. “That’s wonderful, baby.” You came up behind him and rubbed his back. “I think they really need that right now.”

Ben shrugged. “I don’t see them all that much right now. If I do, it’s not for long.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” You brushed his hair back. “Do you want me and Papa to offer to take care of the twins so you can get a day with your dads?”

He looked up at you. “You’d do that?” He asked, smiling.

“Of course.” You nodded. “I’m sure they miss you, too.” You assured him. “I’ll talk to them later, okay? I’ll let you get back to your drawing.”

Ben nodded. “Thanks Mom, that helps a lot.” He looked back at his sketchbook. “Oh, Mom?” He asked as you reached the door.

You looked over your shoulder at him. “Yeah?”

“It’s just Tony now.” He glanced back at his work.

Hearing that broke your heart, but you just nodded softly and walked out, your eyes filling with tears.

You hadn’t figured he would be that mad at your husband. Even the way he said it sounded like he was done. Tony loved Ben with all his heart, and this would kill him.. You stayed outside in the hall for a moment with your thoughts before going to check on Heimdall and Talia. Hopefully, they could take your mind off of that for a moment.

When you walked into your oldest’s room, Talia was asleep as Heimdall built something on the floor. “Oh, hey, mom.” He glanced up. “What’s wrong?”

You blinked, not knowing your emotions were stated in your face. “Nothing, why?” You sat by him on the carpet. “Project?”

“You forget I notice the little things.” He pointed out. “And no, this is just for fun. I wanted a break.”

“Breaks are always good.” You nodded, watching him proudly. “Just worried about your brother is all.” You sighed.

Heimdall nodded. “Yeah, he’s still upset dad forgot him, but he won’t say anything.”

You leaned your head back. “Yeah, I figured. I called him Papa in front of him and he corrected it to Tony.” You explained sadly. “I thought he would want to lean more on him now that twins are here and taking up all the guys’ time.”

“Dad’s gonna be so sad…” He slouched. He set down his work and leaned into you. “He’s so proud to call Ben his son, too, and it makes me happy that dad’s happy, you know?”

“I know, baby boy.” You wrapped your arm around him. “I know.

He sighed and nuzzled to you. “I thought Ben would be happy to have another dad, but I guess this mistake was too huge.” He said, looking down.

Your heartbroken further hearing your son feel so down. “I’ll talk with him, maybe let’s not mention it to your father yet, yeah?” You rubbed his back.

“I won’t.” He promised, hugging you. “I’m sorry, mom.” He always felt bad when you were sad. “Can we look at the old pictures of Daddy before he left?” He asked, as that was his go.to.comfort. 

“We sure can.” You kissed his head, asking JARVIS to play that special file. Pulling Heimdall into your lap, your eyes watched the images.

He sighed contently as he saw younger versions of himself, but focused on Thor’s smiling face. “Tell me about Daddy.” He said softly, like many days before.

You smiled, leaning your head against his. “He was a warrior, a nobile man, and probably the best leader his home knew. But the best thing about him was his huge heart.” You squeezed him. “He loved you more than anything.” You told him. “From the moment we found out about you, you were his whole world.”

He sniffed a little. “He was nice?” He knew he was, but he loved hearing the stories.

Kissing the top of his head, you made a noise of agreement. “He was sweet, and kind, and a friend to everyone.”

“Even Ben’s dads?” He played with your towel.

“They had their fights, but after Ben…they were closer. Thor loved Ben like he was his own.” You nodded. “I’m sure he would’ve loved all the kids of the Tower like his own.”

Heimdall nodded in agreement. “Ben barely remembers him, but I know Daddy would have been proud of him too.”

You smiled at that. “I know he would be, too.”

He hugged you tighter, feeling better after the round of pictures was seen. “Thanks, mom.” He smiled softly. “I always love seeing pictures of him.”

You nodded in agreement. “Me, too. I’m glad they help you.” You kissed his head. “I still hope that one day he’ll come back.”

“Me, too.” He nodded. “All the time.” He dreamt about it constantly. “What if I’m all grown up when he comes back? Will he remember me?”

“Of course he will, you’re his son, his own flesh and blood.” You made him look at you. “There’s not a doubt that I know he’ll remember you.” You assured. “Plus, you’re a clone of him.” You smiled. “You are every bit a small Thor.”

He looked relieved to hear that and nodded. The pair of you just sat in silence, watching the last of the images that JARVIS displayed. When they were finished, he blinked at his wall before hiding in your chest. Wrapping your arms around him more, you closed your eyes and hummed.


End file.
